Repair My Heart
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma Swan is Sheriff of Storybrooke and an accident occurs which happens to involve Regina. The punishment of the crime is taking care of The Evil Queen until her broken leg heals. It takes place between Seasons 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

The moment she gracefully opened her crimson lips to speak was the same moment she took my breath away.

The woman before me had an annoyed look on her face as she seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Miss Swan, I've been lying here for the past five minutes waiting for your arrival!"

When she didn't use my name, I knew I screwed up. "Calm down, Madame Mayor, there's no fire."

I knew for a fact that the brunette hated waiting, but that look on her face was priceless.

"Now that you're finally here, you can help me to the restroom."

I made a face, "I don't have to help you wipe, do I?"

I earned another glare from her and helped her get up off of the couch.

This was going to be day one of helping Regina due to her broken leg.

I felt her lean on me for support and we carefully walked to the bathroom on the first floor.

Even if we looked as though we were in a three legged race, I had to admit that we were making record time to the bathroom.

I helped her open the door and made sure she wasn't going to need my help any further.

I closed the door behind her and leaned against the door frame. I heard the front door unlock and Henry walked through it.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked as he had one backpack strap over his shoulder.

I pointed at the door, "I'm your mom's babysitter for the next week or so since she got hurt."

"Not babysitter, you mean servant." Henry chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen and dropped his backpack onto the floor.

I heard a few sharp knocks before I opened the door to see Regina, "I heard what you said Miss Swan and need I remind you who the mayor is around here?"

I rolled my eyes and helped her back to the couch. As we awkwardly walked back, she used a sharp tone of voice to tell Henry to pick up his backpack.

"Just because Emma is here does not mean you can make a mess of this house. I know you didn't get that from me."

I sat her down on the couch, "Come on Regina, I'm not that messy! I still fill out the paperwork on time to give to you."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "That's after I showed you how to organize your desk the proper way."

"No, I was fully capable of doing all of that before you gave me that giant box that causes my ears to bleed each time the draw opens."

"That box is a filing cabinet and is very useful when you actually use it. It's not there to be used as a foot rest."

"I still think it's a better foot rest than a death trap you call a filing cabinet."

The banter between us continued a little longer until she said, "You can go now," as she pulled the blanket up over herself.

As I walked towards the kitchen, I looked at her lips for one last time. Damn, those lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry and I had been sitting at the table talking as we both were eating cereal.

"So kid, how was school?"

Henry was getting as much cereal onto his spoon before saying, "It was awesome! Today, I got to build a bridge out of toothpicks and glue. We had to see who had the best bridge by finding out which one could hold the most weight."

After he said this, he put the giant spoonful into his mouth. "Does you being here taking care of my mom mean that you're staying at the house?" He asked through bites of cereal.

"I'm not sure kid, it's up to your mom."

The truth was that Regina and I hadn't discussed that part at all.

The only thing we talked about was how I was to help her throughout the week as need be. From the looks of it, she would need me for more than just walking.

A few hours had passed by and during that time, Henry and I were playing Battleship after we ate.

He had that determined look on his face and it reminded me of Regina who was fast asleep on the couch.

"G9," I said as Henry groaned, "Hit!" He said as he picked up the ship. He made his sound effects of the ship exploding a bit too loudly. This caused him to wake the evil queen.

"Miss Swan, come here!" "Uh Oh." Henry whispered at me. I stood up from my chair, "I'll be back to kick your butt, kid."

I sighed and walked back into the living room and I could tell that she didn't rest comfortable.

Her normally perfect hair was very messy and she had folded her arms across her chest.

"Henry is supposed to be doing his homework and not making exploding noises in the kitchen."

"Regina, he's fine and I'll make sure he doesn't make the kitchen explode."

"With you here, I have no doubt in my mind that the kitchen will explode in a timely fashion."

Despite the way Regina and I speak to each other, I knew we were slowly becoming friends.

She winced a little as she tried to get in a comfier position while holding her book in one hand. "Let me help." I said as I kneeled before her to help move her leg.

From this spot, I was able to see the small scar on her upper lip. I would have to get used to being this close to her, but I didn't mind one bit.

"You look like you were born to be kneeling before me." She said as she looked away from her book and had a smirk on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I've never been so thankful that Regina could keep herself occupied than now because this left me with more time on my hands to hang with the kid.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I saw how he was sitting in the same spot and drawing pictures that looked like he was copying the position of my ships.

"That's called cheating and I can have you arrested for that."

I teased as I sat down in my seat and saw Henry's face turn pink due to embarrassment.

"I wasn't cheat, Emma! I was making my own battle plan for Operation Battleship."

He said innocently as I saw him start to scratch out his drawing.

"Yeah, sure you were kid." I chuckled and saw his eyes focus back on his ships.

As he was distracted by Operation Battleship, I quickly changed the position of all of my ships.

"Emma, is it true that you hit Mom with your car?"

"I didn't hit your mom with my car! Where did you hear that?"

I said a little too loudly and accidentally dropped one of my battle ships on the floor.

I scrambled to get it and after retrieving it, put it back in its new spot.

"Grandma was telling me how you were driving around town and Mom was walking on the sidewalk while on her phone. Then you got distracted or something and hit Mom!"

"Woah kid, you got your facts wrong. I wasn't distracted at all and I'm not that bad of a driver either.

Your Mom was way too close to the street than she thought she was anyways."

"But you still hit Mom."

I sighed, "It was an accident Henry and as you can see, I'm paying for my punishment."

"Miss Swan, I would also like some quality time with our son." Regina said from the couch.

I groaned as I stood up from my comfortable seat and went to help her into the kitchen.

After I put her in the seat next to Henry, I took my seat.

"There's no way in hell I'm moving and I mean for anything."

I said as I glared at Regina.

"For the record, Miss Swan, your driving is atrocious.

It's a good thing that I wasn't injured too badly, but as the mayor of this town, it was my responsibility to get that monster of a vehicle off of my streets.

I want you to know that your car will remain booted for as long as I see fit.

Despite you being the Sheriff of Storybrooke, your father can take over as much as I dislike the idea.

Henry, she did hit me with her car as much as she denies it and she should be thankful that I only got away with a broken leg."

As Regina kept talking to Henry, I was doing the best I could to defend myself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was any other day that I was sitting at my desk when Regina came into my office unannounced as usual.

"So this is what the Sheriff does all day." She said dryly as she had caught me throwing paper balls into the trash can.

I looked up at her from my chair that I had placed perfectly so that it was balancing itself on its leg.

"No crime happening, Regina and I took all of the calls." I said as I pointed to sticky notes that were everywhere on my desk.

Ruby thought it would be a smart idea to have multiple colored sticky notes to rate the importance of the phone calls.

If you ask me, I'd keep them all the same color which would be yellow.

Instead, there were notepads with yellow, green, blue, orange, pink, and white scattered across my desk.

"Miss Swan, it would be best for everyone if you were actually out on the streets." Regina said as she ignored my artwork on the desk.

I attempted to make the sticky notes look like my car and I thought I did a pretty decent job.

"Instead of trying to recreate that monstrosity you call a vehicle, you can go outside and actually drive in it."

"Being a bit bossy today are we, Madame Mayor?" I said while going back to throwing pieces of paper into the trash can.

"Miss Swan, it is my job to be 'bossy' as you put it and it seems like I'm the only person doing their job around here!"

I stopped what I was doing to look at her and saw that she wore a black turtle neck, black slacks, and a jacket.

Today must've been a great day to be me because her turtle neck was doing her body justice and so were those slacks.

I tried to shift my chair in a better position and then I had landed hard on my ass.

I stood up rubbing my ass and scowled at the chair as I put it back in place.

"Sheriff, get outside and do your job."


	5. Chapter 5

I was now patrolling the streets of Storybrooke despite the crime rate being significantly low because Regina wanted it.

Regina thought it would best to make sure the crime rate was low if they saw that their Sheriff was actually doing their job.

"Dammit Regina, you just had to wear that outfit today!" I growled quietly as I hit my fists into the steering wheel.

I heard a familiar voice and immediately got out of the car.

"Regina? What the hell!" I shouted as I saw her on the sidewalk near my car.

"This is your fault, Sheriff! If you were paying attention instead of talking to yourself then I wouldn't have been hit by you!"

I thought I was in trouble before, but I can tell that I was in deep shit now.

I bent down on one knee to make sure she was okay.

I picked up her cell phone that was near her and held it in front of her face, "It looks like you weren't the one paying attention this time."

Regina had attempted to move, but her expression changed from being angry to being in pain.

"Usually in this situation, I would be calling you to handle it, but I can't seeing as you were the one who caused this!"

She grabbed the phone from my hand, dialed Dr. Whale and someone else, and then hung up.

"I promise you Sheriff that you won't go unpunished for this."

Yep, I was in deep shit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this really necessary, Regina?"

I asked her as I let my arms hang out of the jail cell.

Regina was sitting behind the desk I used at the Sheriff's office with a cast on her leg.

"Necessary? I think it's more than necessary." She snapped.

"Now, I have to find someone to replace you which will probably be Charming and find someone to look after Henry."

"What do you mean you have to find someone to watch him? I can watch him!"

"No, you won't be watching him because you'll be taking care of me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Shit Regina, I'm capable of taking care of our son and taking care of you."

"I wouldn't want what happened to get us into this predicament to happen again while you're taking care of me."

I sighed, "Regina, I said I was sorry."

"An apology, Miss Swan, isn't going to make things better." She said.

"As of right now, you're on temporary leave which means you'll have to turn in your gun, badge, and handcuffs."

"Can I at least keep the handcuffs?"

She raised her eyebrow, "You won't have any use for them."

I could think of a lot of uses for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Present**

"So Emma doesn't have her gun or handcuffs anymore? What if she has to rescue me?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry Henry, that won't be the case at all because you'll be staying with your grandparents."

Regina said quickly as she looked directly at me.

"Wait Regina, we didn't even discuss this!"

"We don't need to discuss it because if you don't remember, when you gave Henry up, he became my responsibility."

"But Regina, he's my kid and he was mine first!"

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you about this."

As if on cue, I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Emma, I heard that you are under house arrest!"

Snow said as she looked at me and I heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm not under house arrest, I'm just taking care of Regina because-"

"Because she hit me with her car."

"Dammit Regina, stop saying that!"

"Would you prefer I say that your car had crashed into me?"

"That makes it sound even worse."

I moved aside so that I could let them in.

Henry had kissed Regina's cheek, went upstairs, and then came back down with his things.

"As long as nobody was severely hurt, then that's all that matters." Snow said.

"It depends on what you consider as severely." Regina said.

Charming took this opportunity to step in between me and Snow as he picked up Henry's bag.

"How long will we be keeping Henry for?" He asked.

"Indefinitely." Regina said without even looking at me.


	8. Chapter 8

The front door closed and I moved towards a window so that I was able to see Henry leave.

It did hurt me that he was going to stay with my parents, but as much as I didn't want to admit it, Regina was right.

There was no way I would be able to take care of Henry if Regina needed me to help her to the bathroom let alone undress.

I looked over at Regina and actually took a really good look at her.

She was wearing a completely different outfit compared to the one she typically wore as mayor.

I did want to see the rest of her wardrobe and I had a crazy idea.

"Hey Regina, since you are at home, I think wearing a dress might be easier for you."

She raised her eye brow, "That seems highly inappropriate to be wearing let alone having you pick it out. I won't be looking ridiculous in my own house."

"Come on Regina, you need to have some fun."

Before she could respond, I ran up the steps and easily found my way to her room.

By now, she was probably yelling at me to come back downstairs, but I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to dress up Regina.

I opened her bedroom door and saw that her bed had more than enough room for her.

I hoped that during the time we were together that we would make it up here.

I would be able to fully experience what it was like to really deal with The Evil Queen.

I walked past her bed and found the closet that was also just as spacious as her bed.

There were so many clothes and I knew that all of my clothes would barely fill up even the corner.

I finally picked out a dress that I thought would make it easier for her to wear her cast.

This was one of those go big or go home moments.

I knew it wouldn't be fair to have her wear something nice while I was in my tank top, jeans, and red leather jacket.

I quickly picked clothes that would fit me and be able to show her what exactly her sheriff's body should look like.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked down the staircase to where Regina was sitting at the kitchen table still and put the clothes I grabbed from her closet on the table.

Her eyes focused on the clothes that I'd careless placed on the table and she began rubbing her temple.

"Miss Swan, I told you that it wasn't a bright idea to bring my clothes to me when I can't wear them. Did you even bring clothes for yourself to wear?"

I smiled at her, "Come on Regina, don't be such a party pooper and try it on."

She rolled her eyes, "Clearly you must've easily forgotten that I'm not capable of doing this on my own right now."

"Which is why I was going to help you out and it'd be easier for you to move around instead of wearing pants."

"If you come near me with that dress Miss Swan, then I will make you regret it!"

"Whatever you say, my queen." I teased and then started to approach her with the dress like she was my prey.

I was so focused on what it would be like to undress Regina when I slipped on the floor and flew forward.

I thought I had thought this through, but clearly I hadn't since it ended with us both on the kitchen floor.

Usually I'd be happy being in this position, but not now since Regina is looking at me with such intense anger.

"You're lucky that this cast is hard enough that this impact didn't hurt me any further and I hope it hurt you." She snapped.

"...Maybe we can wait until you're fully healed before I get you in a dress."


	10. Chapter 10

Plenty of time had passed since that day and Regina snapped at me a lot less over time.

At first, she told me that I'd have to sleep in Henry's room for the time being instead of the couch.

I was grateful to be able to ditch the couch and try something a bit more comfortable despite my legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

I began to understand why Henry might wake up cranky in the mornings.

I heard Regina yell my name loudly from her bedroom and it took me no time at all to reach her bedroom.

I opened it without knocking on the door and saw Regina sitting up straight while clinging to her sheets.

"Regina, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

Regina looked gorgeous even when her hair was messy and she had the look of fear in her eyes.

"What exactly are you doing in my room let alone sitting on my bed at this hour?" She asked as she stopped gripping onto sheets.

"You yelled my name like a banshee from hell, so I came running to see if you were alright."

"I don't imagine myself ever yelling for you to come help me." She said as she smoothed out her bed sheets without looking at me.

"Whatever you were terrified of must've been so bad that I was the first name you'd call."

"Don't expect that to happen again, Miss Swan." I rolled my eyes, "Yes, your majesty."

I decided to pull up one a chair that she had in her room and placed it right next to her bed.

"I'm going to be right here in case you call out for me again, so I don't have to make my way down the hall to your room." I made myself as comfortable as possible.

"That's isn't necessary, so go back to Henry's room." "Nope, I'm staying right here until you fall asleep."

Normally, we'd keep bantering like this for another hour or more, but sleep was in control this time.

I saw her yawn and buried herself in her warm bed while I wrapped my arms around me to stay warm.

Note to self, don't wear a tank top and small shorts to sleep.

For the nights that followed, we'd do the same routine and I think that she actually began to enjoy the thought of having me watching over her.

I thought of myself as her knight who kept her queen safe from any danger whether they could be seen or not.

On this one particular night, Regina was getting ready for bed and looked at me as I settled down in my usual chair.

"What are you doing sleeping there?" She asked and I had a confused look on my face. "I always sleep here, Regina."

She had pulled the covers back, "It's going to be very cold tonight, so I suggest you get in the bed or else I won't ask again."

I wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity and scooted in next to her.

"Don't read into this more then it is. It's easier for you to wake me up in case I'm unable to wake myself up from..."

Her voice trailed off and it seemed like even mentioning the word nightmare would jinx her.

"Yeah right, you just want us in bed together."

She pulled the covers over herself again, "Good night, Miss Swan."

"Good night, Madame Mayor." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina had a triumphant smirk on her face on the ride back to her home even though she was riding in my yellow bug.

"Are you okay, Regina? It's sort of creepy that you look so happy despite being in my car."

She turned to look at me, "I'm happy because I can finally get rid of you." I let her words sink in and didn't change the expression on my face.

"Yeah and I get my car back, so it's a win-win then."

I thought that Regina and I were actually becoming friends. If I was lucky, then we'd become something more.

"Regina, I wanted to let you know that the weeks we spent together have shown me a different side of you."

"Miss Swan, you won't be seeing that side of me again."

It didn't take long before we arrived at her home. She reached for the passenger's side door and tried to open the door. "Is everything in this thing broken?"

I rolled my eyes, "I got it, your majesty."

I reached across her to jiggle the door handle a little and it opened. When I did that, my arm brushed against her arm and I felt a small tingling sensation.

Regina cleared her throat and stepped out. I shut the door and watched her walk up to her front door.

I thought she turned around and smiled at me, but I wasn't quite sure.

As I drove away, my heart felt an aching pain. Was she serious about not wanting to see me again? I sighed and headed to the sheriff's station.

I made a plan to tell Regina how I felt about her. I didn't want to know what it felt like to sleep alone again.

I watched the clock until it was time for me to leave and rushed home to change before meeting her again.

I knocked loudly on the door and saw Regina open the door.

"Hello Miss Swan, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Regina, I need to talk to you."

"It can't wait until morning?"

"No, it really can't wait."

She stepped aside and let me in.

We were standing in the hallway and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is so urgent that you must come by to see me?"

I didn't have anything planned at all, but I knew that I was good at winging it. Here goes nothing, Swan.

"Regina, I think that this is the perfect opportunity for you to wear that dress that I utterly failed at getting you into."

Smooth.

"You did a horrible job of getting me out of it too." She said dryly.

"It's not my fault that your cast was in my way!"

"The cast wouldn't have been in your way if it wasn't even on my leg at all!"

"Dammit Regina, just have dinner with me and I won't bother you again when it comes to the whole cast thing."

"The whole 'cast thing' was your fault incase you had forgotten."

"How can I forget when you're constantly reminding me?"

"Fine, I'll have dinner with you Miss Swan, but only if you only come see me if it's about business or Henry. Otherwise, I don't want to see you at my doorstep."

"Fine, see you tomorrow night, Madam Mayor."

I walked out the door and she slammed it in my face. This wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to at all. How did we get into a fight when I was trying to tell her how I felt?


	12. Chapter 12

I was standing at Regina's door in a tux and with a single rose in my hand as I was gathering the courage to knock on her door. Normally, I'd just bang on her door and wait for her to open it. As tempted as I was to bang on her door, I knocked.

The door opened and Regina was wearing a new dress that I hadn't seen in her closet. If I hadn't known better, I'd say that she bought a brand new dress just for tonight. "Are you going to stand there and let the cold air come into my home or are you going to enter already?"

I stepped inside and waited for her to shut the door. "I wanted to give this to you as an apology for yelling at you last night." She took the rose and smelled it, "Thank you, Miss Swan." "Can you please call me Emma for tonight?" "It's only fair that you can call me Regina."

I smiled at her and followed her as she put the rose in a vase with water. "I know that you love my lasagna, so I thought that I'd make it for you again." "Regina, you look beautiful." She smiled, "You clean up nicely, Emma."

We sat down at the large dining room table and I sat next to her. "What's it like being able to do everything yourself?" "It's one of the best feelings in the world." I was doing everything I could to use manners and not shovel all of the lasagna in my mouth.

I was on my second helping of lasagna and used the time I spent chewing to come up with the right words to use to tell Regina. It was nice knowing that Regina and I were finally getting along.

I did secretly enjoy when we did argue back and forth though. It was done in a friendly manner and Regina always tried to be the one with the last word.

"Regina, will you sleep with me?" Oh shit, that came out so wrong! Regina was silent for a moment, "Emma, I hope that wasn't why you came over to dinner." "No Regina, I didn't mean it that way! I haven't been sleeping very well since you recovered." "Let me guess, you want me to break my leg again so you won't have to sleep alone anymore." "What the hell! You know I wouldn't do that." She laughed, "Oh you're so easy to tease." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"I know how you feel about not liking to sleep alone, Emma." Regina said as she smiled sadly at me. I put my hand on top of hers, "I volunteer as tribute." Regina smirked, "Of course you'd volunteer." She snapped her fingers which made the dishes clean themselves and everything was put away.

"Emma, what are you waiting for?" Regina stood up and made a "come here" motion with a finger. This night was turning out to be more than I expected. I was following her up the steps and before we entered her bedroom, she put a hand on my chest. "I want to make it clear that we're only going to be sleeping." "Jeez Regina, don't get my hopes up like that!" She playfully hit my arm and rolled her eyes.

As Regina changed in her bathroom, I saw that she had laid out one of my tank tops and shorts that I slept in. "Were you planning this, Regina? If you wanted to get me in bed, then you could've just said so."

She stepped outside of the bathroom, "I was going to give that back to you, but I had forgotten." She got under the covers and pretended to look away as I changed. I could've sworn that I saw a smirk on her face. I joined her under the covers and was so tempted to wrap my arms around her.

"If I remember correctly Sheriff, you're supposed to obey your mayor."

"I am? I didn't get that memo."

"Yes, you are."

There was a pause and I could've sworn that she moved closer to me.

She was now facing me and smiled, "Thank you, Emma. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Regina."

"Don't get used to this, Sheriff."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Madam Mayor."

It already had been a month since that first night when we shared a bed and it was just a routine thing nowadays. The town talked a lot about it and Henry seemed a lot happier than before. He probably liked that we weren't at each other's throats all the time now.

I did sneak out at the crack of dawn, but I guess it reminded people of the way Graham snuck out. The good thing though was that Henry wasn't upset that I was "pulling a Graham" as he put it.

When Regina would leave for work, I'd sneak back in the house to have breakfast with Henry. We'd play videogames together before I dropped him off at school and went to work.

I can't believe that it'd been a month and I still hadn't told Regina how I felt!

So much for being really smooth, Swan.

It even got to a point where Regina made sure that I had my own clothes over at her place.

Henry, Regina, and I were eating dinner together which was one of my favorite things to do. Henry was talking about how he was training with my dad to become a knight. He was describing everything that they were doing together while at the stables. I could see Regina pursing her lips.

"So mom, is Emma going to move in with us?" I started choking on hot cocoa and Regina patted my back until I was feeling better.

"Hey kid, I'm not moving in here."

He looked a little confused, "But you sleep here every night though."

"I only do that to make sure no bad guys can get your mom."

Henry shrugged, "Well, I wish you could live with us. If you did, then we could do more.."

He held his hands out like he was playing videogames and Regina noticed.

"Uh oh, gotta run!" Henry said as he bolted out of the room.

"Thanks kid, leave me here to be given the third degree!"

I gulped as I saw Regina give me her special glare that she saved only for me.

I held up my hands, "Regina, before you kill me, you should know that he limits our gaming sessions."

"Well, he is my son, so of course he would."

"He's only your son when he does the right things."

"Of course, dear. When he gets in trouble, he's your son."

"Whatever you say, Regina."

Henry was already in bed by the time Regina and I walked up the stairs together. She changed first since she was always quicker than me. I was taking my time undressing and saw that Regina had to sit up a little to see easier.

"Aha, I knew it! You are a Peeping Tom, Madam Mayor." Regina was blushing and I smirked at her.

"Are you going to deny it? You know, I can have you arrested for that."

As I said this, I pulled out handcuffs from my bag.

"Sheriff, those can only be used for serious business."

"Oh I know Madam Mayor and this is serious business."

"If you don't put those back, Sheriff, then I'm going to kick you out of my bed."

I sighed and put them back in the bag just in case she was serious about her threat.

I finished getting dressed and slid under the covers next to her, "Regina, I can't keep doing this with you."

"Thank you for waiting until now to tell me."

"No, I do like what we're doing, but I agree with Henry."

"You want to move in with us?"

"Yes."

She was studying my face, "I don't know, Emma. I don't think I'm-" I kissed her before she could finish speaking and was waiting to feel a slap to the face. It didn't come and I felt her move closer to me as her hands gripped my hair.

If this was a dream, then I prayed that I never woke up from it. Please let me keep dreaming.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma stretched out her body and let out a groan. "Regina, you need to stop wearing me out, you know."

Regina looked at her and laughed, "You need to stay fit because you are the Sheriff and you've to have good stamina to catch criminals."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous that you can't keep up with me!"

Regina sat up and chuckled, "I do recall you begging me to stop because it was "too much" for you."

"T-That's not true at all! Do you know how many times you had me on the edge and then denied me afterwards? I swear woman, if you keep that up, then I just might murder you in your sleep." Emma said as she stuck her tongue out at Regina.

"I didn't hear you complaining afterwards though. I loved how you referred to me as 'Your Majesty' or 'My Queen'. I believe that you should only refer to me by those two titles from now on."

Emma sat up and held Regina's hands in hers. "I'll only agree if you call me 'Sex Machine' or 'The Taste Tester of Regina's Forbidden Fruit'."

Regina smacked Emma on the arm and she winced, "Oh come on, it's only fair!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "At least mine have some class! Yours are just so crudge, so I won't call you those."

Emma pouted, "Please, Your Majesty? You know you want to say those words, My Queen."

Regina could see that Emma was now slowly giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, Miss Swan! That only works when Henry does it." Emma's eyes lit up with an idea and she ran out of the room excitedly.

Before Regina could use her magic, Emma was out of the door, and she heard two voices. Emma was talking excitedly and gently pushed Henry into the room. Now, Emma and Henry were both standing in front of her as Regina remained on the bed under the covers.

Henry looked at Regina and then gave her those puppy dog eyes, "Please Mom, call her whatever Emma wants to be called."

Emma ended up copying Henry's puppy dog eyes and Regina ended up giving in. "Oh alright, I'll call Emma whatever she wants to be called!"

Henry smiled brightly and Emma high-fived him. "Good going kid, I'll buy you that new video game you asked for."

He pumped his fist in the air excitedly, "Thanks Ma, see you Mom!"

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Did you just bribe our son with a video game to make me give in?"

Emma shrugged, "I've no idea what you're talking about, Your Majesty."

Regina saw that look that Emma was giving her and she sighed, "Shut up Sex Machine, or you won't be tasting any of my forbidden fruit!"

Emma's mouth fell open, "You wouldn't dare do that to me!"

Regina smirked, "Try me."

_Two Years Later_

"Regina, I look ridiculous in this thing!" Emma whined as she looked at Regina who was wearing her mayoral outfit.

"Emma, you really should wear dresses more often. You really don't know how delicious you look."

Charming groaned, "Please don't talk about my daughter like that Regina."

Snow turned red in the face, "That's highly inappropriate to say Regina!"

The former Evil Queen rolled her eyes, "You two will have to get used to me talking this way about Emma since we're getting married tomorrow."

Emma threw up her hands, "I said that I'm not going to be wearing a dress to the wedding let alone wearing this dress for the reception!"

Regina gave her a death glare, "If you don't wear a wedding dress, then you will wear this dress or I will deprive you of my forbidden fruit."

"Regina!" Emma gasped as she saw the look of shock on Charming's face.

Snow looked at Regina with an open mouth before saying, "P-Porn!"

Charming ended up catching Snow in his arms. "So ladies, we'll be going now…"

_The Wedding Day_

Emma was waiting at the altar and was trying not to mess with her dark purple tie. She had her hair down and Charming nudged her.

"You're worse than I was at my wedding."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but The Evil Queen interrupted your wedding. I'm marrying the former Evil Queen." Charming chuckled.

The music began and the flower girls walked down the aisle first. It was then time for Regina to walk down the aisle as well and Henry was walking down with her as he held the rings on the pillow.

Regina only had eyes for Emma as she walked down the aisle with Henry and Regina was now standing next to Emma.

Snow was standing across from Charming and she was doing her best to keep herself from sniffling as the priest began.

It was time for each of them to share their vows that they wrote for each other. Regina would go first since she was a queen after all. She took out a piece of paper and faced Emma.

"The moment I saw that deathtrap of a car and hideous red jacket, I never knew that those two items would be something that I would love to see because those are a part of you. We've come a long way since the day that I had a broken left and you helped me. We've been through a lot over the past years and I never thought I'd be marrying you today. I love you, Emma Swan, and I vow to love you even after my heart stops."

Snow began to sniffle and Emma did her best to ignore her as she read her vows. "Regina, you started out as a real big pain in the ass at first. I've to admit that I've never met a woman who can ride someone that hard over filling out paperwork. I'm not happy that you broke your leg, but I'm grateful that it happened because that was the moment that we became closer. It reached a point where I looked forward to hearing your heels on the floor, seeing that smirk on your face, and hear you call me 'Miss Swan'. All the days that have been leading up to this one have been perfect. Sure, there were times where I thought I was going to go crazy, but your craziness is what I love about you. I love you, Regina Mills, more than you'll ever know. I'll continue to show you how much I love you and will continue to show you love the way you show it to me every day."

Henry nudged Emma and gave her the rings. He went to go stand next to Charming and Emma put the ring on Regina's finger while Regina did the same.

The priest smiled, "You may kiss the bride, Your Majesty." Emma lifted Regina's veil, moved close to her, and kissed her.

There was a loud applause, but neither of the women were paying any attention as their lips met. It was gentle at first, but it quickly began to heat up as Emma pressed Regina as close to her as possible.

"H-Hey, don't do that stuff in front of me!" Henry shouted over the applause and Charming cleared his throat. Emma separated herself from Regina and kissed her cheek really fast.

Snow looked at both of them and was sobbing hysterically, "This was such a wonderful wedding! You two really are meant for each other. I just can't wait for more grandbabies."

Emma looked paler than normal, "Woah mom, I can only handle Henry right now!"

Regina smirked, "I'll make sure that you have as many grandbabies as possible."

Snow saw Regina wink at her too and Charming rushed over quickly before Snow fainted again.

"I think Henry is more than enough and I wouldn't want any other kid after him since he's perfect."

Emma said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Henry smiled brightly and Regina pulled them both into a family hug.

"Henry will have to have children to make Snow happy."

Henry made a face, "Gross, I'm not going to get married at all!"

He said, but then his focus switched from his moms to a girl in the crowd.

"I'll be right back." He said as he ran off in the direction of the girl.

Emma held Regina close and both of them followed their son until he stopped in front of a girl.

"It looks like someone has a crush, babe."

Regina chuckled, "I think we'll be hearing wedding bells in good time, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Emma laughed and kissed Regina, "How about we skip the reception and head straight to the honeymoon?"

Emma winked at Regina and Regina rolled her eyes, "Nice try, Mrs. Swan-Mills, but it wouldn't look good if we didn't attend our own reception."


	14. Chapter 14

"Moms, I'm home!" Henry called out as he opened the front door to his home and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Henry, you're back!" Regina said as she hugged Henry tightly in her arms.

"Woah there Regina, you're going to suffocate the kid!" Emma said as she had Regina release Henry so she could hug him too.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ma." Henry said as he smiled at his moms.

It had been a long time since he'd seen them since he had started his own family. He had married The Mad Hatter's daughter Grace and they had two beautiful little girls. This would be their first time meeting their grandmas.

Grace had walked in right after Henry and there were two little girls hiding behind her. Henry's wife smiled at them and hugged them as soon as Henry was released. The little girls hid behind Henry's legs instead since their mom had moved.

After the hugs, Regina looked at the two little girls hiding and she got down on her knees to get a better view of them. This typically wasn't something that Regina would ever be caught doing, but she wanted to see Henry's little girls.

"Oh Henry, they're both so beautiful!" Regina said and Emma knelt down beside her.

"Hey you two, I'm Emma, Henry's mom."

One of the girls came out from hiding while the other one stayed put.

"I'm Regina and I'm Henry's mother too." Regina couldn't be more proud of her son since he married someone that she approved of and had two girls who she intended to spoil in her own way.

The first little girl had blonde hair and green eyes while the other little girl had dark hair and brown eyes like her. If she didn't know better, people would think that these two little girls were her and Emma's children.

The blonde little girl approached both of them slowly before she ended up in both of their arms.

"My name is Lily and my sister's name is Lydia." Lily pointed at Lydia who still was hiding behind Henry's legs and saw Lydia approach them the same way Lily had.

It didn't take long for the girls to warm up to their dad's moms. Of course, Emma and Regina made it clear to them that they weren't going to go by any names related to grandma.

After all, they weren't that old at all anyways.

"You should tell them how you two had fallen in love." Henry said as he sat down in a chair and Grace sat next to him while his moms and his daughters sat on the couch.

"If that's the case, then they should hear my side of the story. My memory is a lot more accurate than hers by far and I'm a queen after all."

Emma smirked, "Keep dreaming, Your Majesty! We're going to hear the real story of what happened. So let me tell you girls how it went down..."

Emma was balancing Lily on her knee while Regina had Lydia in her lap.

"...She then accused me of hitting her with my car!" Lily and Lydia's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't accuse you dear, it was true." Regina said while smiling at Emma.

"That's not true at all! It wasn't my fault that someone wasn't paying attention!"

Regina huffed, "You should keep your eyes on the road and not on someone!"

The front door was opened again and then Snow and Charming were walking into the living room.

"I can tell a story much better than these two can since my reading woke this handsome face." Snow said as she looked at Charming.

Snow began a story of a lifetime and it would be one that Lily and Lydia would want to hear repeatedly throughout the years.

"Once Upon A Time, there lived a mayor and a sheriff in the town of Storybrooke…"


End file.
